The God Must Be A Fujoshi
by grettama
Summary: "Aku akan mengganti SOS Brigade ini menjadi FFF Brigade! Fanservice For Fujoshi Brigade!"


**Kyon's POV**

Aku memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, mengamati tiap butir salju yang turun perlahan, dan menghela napas. Aku adalah seorang remaja biasa berusia enam belas tahun yang harusnya sekolah di SMA yang biasa-biasa saja dengan teman yang biasa-biasa pula. Tapi kenapa aku harus mengenal gadis aneh-yang-awalnya-tampak-imut bernama Suzumiya Haruhi? Sudah setahun penuh aku mengeluhkan hal itu nyaris sepanjang hari. Dan sekarang sudah tahun keduaku di SMA bersama Haruhi dan klub aneh konyolnya. Aku ingin semua ini cepat berakhir.

Aku menghela napas sekali lagi dan memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir teh untuk diriku sendiri. Lumayanlah untuk menghangatkan diri. Setelah membuat secangkir teh, aku kembali duduk di ambang jendela, menunggu kedatangan anggota SOS Brigade yang lain. Entah kenapa hari ini aku rajin sekali dan menjadi yang pertama hadir di ruang klub. Nagato yang biasanya selalu _stand by_ di sini pun entah kenapa tidak tampak batang hidungnya.

Suara-suara dari halaman di bawah membuatku mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Seorang anak kelas satu tampaknya habis dipukuli sehingga dia terpaksa berjalan dipapah oleh temannya yang lain. Aku menghirup tehku dan bergidik. Interaksi antara dua orang pemuda SMA akhir-akhir ini selalu membangkitkan kenangan buruk dalam ingatanku tentang musim dingin tahun lalu. Kenangan yang membuatku trauma dengan beberapa hal, dan mengutuk Haruhi lebih daripada yang sudah-sudah.

**/The God Must Be A Fujoshi/**

Set tahun lalu juga di musim dingin seperti ini. Saat itu hanya ada aku, Itsuki dan Nagato dalam ruang klub. Asahina-_san_ tidak datang karena dia sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan seperti biasa, Nagato terlalu sibuk membaca buku di sudut ruangan, dan aku serta Itsuki tidak mau repot-repot mengobrol. Cowok dengan senyum misterius itu hanya memandang keluar jendela, mengamati salju seperti yang tadi kulakukan. Sementara itu, aku hanya mencoba untuk tidur karena udara dingin sekali.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja keheningan yang damai itu terpecahkan oleh suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan sosok Haruhi, dan yang membuatku heran, Asahina-_san_ berdiri di belakangnya dengan tampang pasrah. Haruhi, seperti biasa, memandang seisi ruangan dengan tatapan sok _bossy_-nya yang menyebalkan itu dengan kedua tangan berada di pinggangnya. Aku sudah menduga kalau dia muncul dengan cara heboh begitu, pasti dia memiliki ide gila yang terselubung. Aku mengamatinya malas-malasan dengan mata setengah terpejam, menduga-duga apa idenya kali ini. _Cosplay_ menjadi tokoh-tokoh dalam anime ninja legendaris 'Na**to'? Atau menjadi dewa kematian dalam serial 'Bl**ch'? Atau mungkin Haruhi sudah muak dengan dunia fana ini sehingga dia ingin membuat mesin penghancur alam semesta?

Namun kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Haruhi berikutnya sama sekali jauh di luar perkiraanku.

"Aku akan mengganti SOS Brigade ini menjadi FFF Brigade! _Fanservice For Fujoshi_ Brigade!"

wwWww

Kalimat itu membuatku terbangun sepenuhnya, mengerjapkan mata sambil memandang Haruhi. "_Fanservice For Fujoshi_ Brigade?" ulangku, setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar.

Suaraku membuat Haruhi menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan tajam. Ia nyengir lebar yang bagiku tampak lebih menyerupai seringai dan mengacungkan dua buah kardus berlogo merk elektronik terkenal, Zony.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kamera CCTV, dan sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan hanya memasang kamera-kamera ini di dalam ruang klub! Kemudian, kau," ia menunjukku, membuatku merasa kalau masa depanku akan suram, "akan menyambungkan kabel-kabelnya ke monitor yang ada di ruang klub komputer."

Aku segera bangkit berdiri, memprotes, "Tunggu! Memangnya kau sudah dapat ijin dari ketua klub komputer? Dan untuk apa juga CCTV itu? Aku juga tidak paham apa yang dimaksud dengan _Fanservice For Fujoshi_!"

Haruhi melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, membongkar perkakas CCTV, yang entah didapatnya dari mana, di atas meja. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Nagato. "Nagato, tolong bantu Kyon memasang alat-alat ini."

Nagato menutup bukunya dan mengangguk. Ia langsung merangkai alat-alat yang berserakan di atas meja dengan patuh. Haruhi kembali memandangku. "Dan kenapa kau masih di sini? Kau harusnya mulai mengurus kabel-kabel di ruang komputer!"

"Tapi—," aku mencoba berkilah.

"Keluar!"

Aku menghela napas dan keluar ruangan, menyadari kalau aku kalah. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya menuruti apa yang Haruhi mau. Salah-salah _mood_-nya bisa turun drastis dan itu jelas akan memberikan pengaruh pada eksistensi dunia ini.

wwWww

"Er, Nagato, apa itu _Fanservice For Fujoshi_?" bisikku pada cewek berambut pendek yang sangat pendiam itu. Aku berusaha berbisik sepelan mungkin agar Haruhi, yang sedang mengawasi kinerja kami memasang CCTV, tidak mendengarnya.

Nagato yang sedang menyambungkan kabel-kabel dari ruang komputer yang kubawa dengan CCTV yang sudah selesai dirangkai membuka mulutnya dan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada datar, "_Fanservice For Fujoshi _adalah suatu bentuk eksistensi berbasis euforia dan bisa mengendalikan sekumpulan hormon-hormon yang dimiliki suatu entitas sehingga entitas tersebut dapat menduplikasi menjadi berbagai macam bentuk emosi yang dapat menjadi hal radikal dan berintegrasi bersama dengan segregasi lalu memberikan doktrin melalui sintesis dan menyebabkan dekadensi k—"

"Stop," ujarku kalem, lupa kalau Nagato bukanlah manusia biasa yang bisa menjelaskan segalanya dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti. "Tolong jelaskan padaku dengan bahasa yang lebih sederhana."

Nagato menekan tombol di bagian dalam kamera CCTV, memeriksa apakah alatnya sudah berfungsi dengan baik atau belum. "_Fanservice For Fujoshi_ adalah interaksi yang dianggap menyenangkan untuk gadis-gadis yang menyukai hubungan sesama jenis antar cowok."

Aku nyaris menjatuhkan kamera yang diserahkan Nagato padaku. Aku memandang cewek berambut pendek itu dengan ekspresi _shock_ dan kemudian perlahan-lahan menoleh ke arah Haruhi yang sekarang sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Itsuki. Dan tanpa sengaja aku bertemu pandang dengan cowok berambut coklat muda itu. Dia melemparkan senyumnya padaku, membuatku bergidik dan kembali fokus ke tugasku semula.

'_Interaksi yang bisa menyenangkan gadis-gadis yang menyukai hubungan sesama jenis antar cowok.'_ Jadi pasti interaksi yang dimaksud di sini adalah…

wwWww

"Kau, dan Itsuki akan kukurung di dalam ruang klub sementara aku akan mengawasi dari monitor di ruang komputer," perintah Haruhi begitu aku dan Nagato selesai memasang CCTV di dua sudut dalam ruangan kecil ini. "Kuharap kalian bisa memberikan _fanservice_ yang bagus, lalu Nagato akan membantuku meng-_upload_-nya di MeTube! Nyahahaha~" dan dengan tawa ala setan, ia langsung meninggalkan ruangan bersama Nagato dan Asahina-_san_, lalu mengunci pintu dari luar. Gadis itu bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk memprotes.

Aku terhenyak di kursi dan menghela napas panjang. "MeTube. _Yare yare_…" gumamku lirih sambil menenggelamkan sebelah wajahku ke dalam telapak tangan kanan. Kenapa aku tak bisa melawan di saat harga diriku dipertaruhkan seperti ini? Dalam beberapa jam pasti wajahku akan terpampang di situs video paling terkenal di senatero jagat raga itu. Hidupku akan hancur.

"Kau mau minum teh, Kyon_-kun_?"

Aku mendongak dan memandang wajah penuh senyum Itsuki yang sedang membuat teh di sudut lain ruangan. Ia meletakkan dua cangkir teh di atas nampan dan kemudian menyuguhkannya di meja di antara kami sementara ia mendudukkan diri di kursi di hadapanku.

"Teh memang cocok di udara dingin bulan Desember seperti ini," ucapnya lagi, meminum tehnya.

Aku hanya bisa menyipitkan mataku dan memandangnya waspada. Bisa-bisanya dia tetap santai di dalam keadaan seperti ini! Kami berdua terkurung di dalam ruangan selama beberapa jam kedepan, atau bahkan mungkin beberapa hari kalau Haruhi tidak puas dengan _fanservice_ kami, yang bahkan tidak akan kami lakukan! Eh, tunggu. Aku memang tidak akan melakukan _fanservice_ dengan siapapun, tapi…

Itsuki tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, membuatku secara reflek langsung memundurkan tubuh dengan cara membuat kursi yang kududuki bertumpu pada dua kaki belakangnya.

"M-mau apa kau?" tanyaku, sedikit panik. Tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau Itsuki ini orangnya sedikit aneh. Apalagi pekerjaannya sebagai _esper_ yang pasti akan lebih senang kalau _mood_ Haruhi dalam keadaan bagus. Dan ia pasti akan rela melakukan apapun untuk menjaga stabilitas _mood_ cewek yang dianggap sebagai semacam 'Tuhan' itu. "Jangan macam-macam Itsuki…," ucapku penuh dengan nada peringatan, walaupun begitu posisiku sekarang tidak dalam kondisi untuk melakukan perlawanan. Wajah Itsuki hanya beberapa senti dariku dan aku sendiri juga akan jatuh menggeblak ke lantai hanya dengan sedikit dorongan.

Itsuki mendengus geli dan kembali mendudukkan diri, membuatku menghela napas lega dan mengembalikan posisi tubuhku ke keadaan normal.

"Kita harus menemukan cara untuk keluar dari ruangan ini," ujarku, memandang ke sekeliling. Melompat dari jendela jelas tidak mungkin karena kami ada di lantai tiga. Mendobrak pintu juga tidak mungkin karena pasti pintunya akan rusak dan menyebabkan aku serta Itsuki diskors karena merusak properti sekolah. Aku mengernyit. Tapi bukankah lebih baik diskors daripada video-ku dan Itsuki di-_upload_ di dunia maya?

"Sebenarnya," Itsuki memotong jalan pikiranku, "kita tidak bisa keluar dari ruangan ini, dengan cara apapun, tanpa membuat _mood_ Suzumiya menjadi buruk," ucapnya, seakan ia daritadi mengikuti jalan pikiranku.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan mencari-cari alat untuk mendobrak pintu. "Masa bodoh dengan _mood_ Haruhi," sergahku. Mataku tertancap pada gulungan kawat panjang di tumpukan barang-barang di sudut lain ruangan. Mungkin kawat itu bisa digunakan untuk membuka kunci pintu. Ide bagus. Tak akan ada kerusakan berarti.

Aku hendak mengambil kawat itu tapi Itsuki mencekal tanganku. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah mengikutiku menjelajahi seisi ruangan. Aku menoleh memandangnya, tapi ekspresinya yang monoton, selalu dengan senyum terkembang, itu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan kenapa ia mencegahku mengambil kawat.

"Apa?" tanyaku, sedikit bingung.

Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Ketika aku sadar, kedua lengan Itsuki sudah berada di kedua bahuku sementara aku merasakan daun pintu menempel di punggungku. Itsuki telah menghimpitku.

"A-apa…?" gagapku galau. Senyum Itsuki masih menghiasi wajahnya. Jangan-jangan dia memang berpikir untuk 'mengapa-apakan'-ku!

"_Mood_ Suzumiya yang sedang jelek benar-benar tidak bagus, Kyon-_kun_. Kau tidak ingin ia membuat kita terjebak di dunia paralel selamanya dengan satu-satunya cara untuk keluar adalah _menciumku_, kan?" tanyanya, retoris.

Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. Kuakui, Itsuki benar. Terjebak di dunia paralel asing hanya dengan aku dan Itsuki di dalamnya adalah mimpi buruk. Benar-benar mimpi buruk.

Itsuki tersenyum makin lebar dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, membuatku bergidik, "Suzumiya mengatakan padaku kita tak perlu melangkah terlalu jauh dalam misi _fanservice_ kali ini. Hanya sedikit interaksi dan dia pasti akan membuka pintunya. Jauh lebih mudah daripada terkurung di dunia paralel."

Aku terbelalak menatap Itsuki. Aku benar-benar tak memiliki pilihan lain.

wwWww

**Normal POV**

Haruhi duduk di depan layar monitor di ruang komputer sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Ia telah mengusir semua anggota klub komputer dengan alasan dia membutuhkan privasi. Dan karena ketua klub itu sudah lama 'takluk' oleh kekeraskepalaan Haruhi, maka ia tak bisa menolak.

"S-Suzumiya-_san_, apa menurutmu ini tidak terlalu keterlaluan?" tanya Mikuru takut-takut. Ia selama ini mengawasi layar monitor dari balik bahu Haruhi dan sudah berkali-kali menekap mulutnya dengan _shock_ karena Itsuki dan Kyon kelihatan begitu 'dekat'. "Kurasa lebih baik dihentikan… Mereka kan bukan…"

"Mereka pasti menikmatinya, kok!" kilah Haruhi, matanya masih terpaku pada layar. Sejauh ini yang mereka lakukan hanya saling mendekatkan wajah, sama sekali tidak memuaskan hasrat fujoshi Haruhi. Ia baru-baru ini jalan-jalan sendirian ke Akihabara dan menemukan sederetan toko buku penuh berisi sesuatu yang disebut _doujin_ dan ketika ia membeli salah satu, ia merasa tertarik kepada apa yang terjadi dalam _doujin_ itu, yaitu _yaoi_. Bahkan menurutnya yaoi itu lebih menarik daripada alien, penjelajah waktu, atau esper sekalipun. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuat video _fanservice_-nya sendiri, menggunakan Kyon dan Itsuki sebagai model. Tak masalah siapa yang menjadi seme atau ukenya. Ia hanya ingin melihat ada adegan yaoi di dunianya. Kalau ia tidak bisa menemukannya secara kebetulan, maka ia akan membuatnya.

"T-tapi…" Mikuru hendak membantah, tapi mendadak posisi duduk Haruhi menjadi tegang. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke layar dengan serius, membuat perhatian Mikuru teralih sehingga ia ikut memperhatikan layar, dan gadis berambut semi-oranye itu langsung menekap mulutnya ketika melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam ruang klub.

Itsuki akhirnya melepaskan himpitannya pada tubuh Kyon, membiarkan Kyon melepaskan blazer sekolahnya dan mengambil kue buatan Mikuru yang juga ikut disuguhkan Itsuki untuknya. Baru saja Kyon memasukkan kue coklat itu ke mulutnya, Itsuki langsung mendekat ke arahnya dan menggigit ujung kue yang masih berada di luar mulut Kyon. Mikuru berpikir kalau Kyon pasti akan langsung menjauhkan diri, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Kyon meraih leher Itsuki dan tampaknya membuat adegan makan kue dari mulut ke mulut itu menjadi sebuah ciuman ganas. Mikuru membelalak dan menahan napasnya dengan tegang. Proses ciumannya sendiri memang tidak terlalu kelihatan karena yang bisa Mikuru lihat hanya bagian belakang tubuh Kyon sementara cowok itu, secara perlahan tapi pasti, menekan tubuh Itsuki dan akhirnya mereka berdua sudah terbaring di atas meja.

Mikuru merasakan kakinya menjadi lemas. Namun, kegiatan Itsuki dan Kyon sama sekali tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Kyon menurunkan kepalanya ke leher Itsuki, entah apa yang dilakukannya di sana, tapi jika dilihat dari ekspresi Itsuki, perlakukan Kyon membuatnya merasa kesakitan sekaligus keenakan. Mikuru merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia mendekapkan telapak tangannya ke mulutnya kuat-kuat, menahan teriakan histeris karena Haruhi pasti takkan suka.

Sekarang Kyon telah melepas blazer Itsuki dan bisa dilihat kalau beberapa kancing kemeja Itsuki juga sudah terlepas. Kyon menurunkan posisi kepalanya, tepat di antara kedua kaki Itsuki…

Mikuru benar-benar tak tega sekarang. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Bruk.

Suara benda jatuh itu membuat Mikuru membuka matanya sedikit, mendapati Haruhi sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Eh… Suzumiya-_san_…"

Mikuru bergegas menghampiri Haruhi dan melihat kalau wajah gadis itu sudah merah padam. Setitik darah mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. "Keluarkan… mereka…" gumam Haruhi lirih sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

wwWww

BLAK!

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Mikuru terengah-engah dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ia tadinya sudah siap menghadapi yang terburuk mengenai apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyon dan Itsuki, tapi, "Eh?" celetuknya. Bukannya ia mengharapkan hal lain, tapi pemandangan di depannya, dimana Kyon sedang membungkuk di atas tubuh Itsuki yang masih terbaring dengan ekspresi tersiksa sementara Itsuki pura-pura mendesah sama sekali di luar imajinasinya. Kyon bahkan tidak menyentuh Itsuki sama sekali.

"Oh, hai, Asahina _-san_," sapa Itsuki spontan. Ia langsung menghentikan aktingnya dan mendudukkan diri di atas meja. Kyon sendiri juga langsung menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dan menghela napas lega.

"Jadi kalian tidak…" gumam Mikuru.

Kyon menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Itu tadi hanya kamuflase! Jadi, Haruhi sudah puas?"

Mikuru tersenyum getir. "Sebenarnya dia, eh, pingsan…"

wwWww

**Kyon's POV**

Aku kembali menghela napas dan meminum sisa tehnya ketika ingatan tentang tragedi memalukan itu berakhir. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka akting yang kulakukan dengan Itsuki tampak semeyakinkan itu dari CCTV. Mungkin kualitas kameranya yang buruk. Dan aku lebih tak menyangka kalau Haruhi akan pingsan, mimisan pula. Haha. Untungnya begitu ia sadar, tampaknya adegan 'panas'-ku dan Itsuki terlalu membuatnya trauma sehingga ia melupakan semuanya dengan mudah. Niatnya untuk meng-_upload_ video itu di MeTube pun hilang tak berbekas. Semoga Haruhi tidak coba-coba lagi dengan hal semacam itu.

Aku mendengar suara pintu membuka dan ketika menoleh, aku melihat Itsuki memasuki ruangan.

"Oh, hanya kau di sini," katanya dengan senyum platoniknya. "Kurasa hanya kita berdua yang datang hari ini."

Aku meletakkan cangkir tehku dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku mau pulang," tanggapku, menyambar tasku dari atas meja dan berjalan keluar ruangan melewati Itsuki, "selamat menikmati soremu."

Dan tanpa menunggu tanggapannya, aku menutup pintu ruang klub di belakangku.

**/end/**

Gaje amat ya? ^^" ehehe. Mind to **review**?

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

**Disclaimer : The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi © Kyoto Animation**


End file.
